


[豆鹤莲]Fever【C3】

by huijijiang



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huijijiang/pseuds/huijijiang
Summary: 豆鹤x莲。三角文学。结局未定 入坑谨慎。
Relationships: 一莲幽梦, 豆莲, 鹤莲
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[豆鹤莲]Fever【C3】

C3

“汐恩有经历过一见钟情吗？”

当鹤房还是个在校普通高中生的时候，因为一场校内棒球赛和低他一学年的豆原一成认识并很快熟悉起来。起初是公式对手，但比赛结束后鹤房这边惜败给豆原的那队后反而和对方成为了朋友。除了之后意外发现两人都是学校舞蹈部的成员，大概也是他从豆原身上看到了和自己相似的顽强和韧劲吧。

休学后他很少赴豆原的邀约，原因是不太想再和学校那些人有过多的瓜葛。他并非孤僻，也不是个很难相处的人。只不过相对来说缺乏圆滑的性格以及看起来过于盛气凌人而经常在高年级引发不必要的争议。

学习、交际、应酬，这些所有都让鹤房觉得厌烦。在他看来，校园里那些男的女的，都很麻烦。因为不仅是学习，他觉得人类在因为爱情而追逐自己想要的对象的时候，都很麻烦。但是自己例外。他从来没有主动追求过谁，就算对谁好也好得光明磊落，不带一点私情。

而今天豆原不知道发什么神经非要他到学校来和自己面谈，美其名曰‘男子汉之间宝贵的秘密交流’心灵研讨会。然而两人才刚刚在学校几乎无人到访的天台坐定，对方就没头没脑来了这么一句话。

“哈？”

“就是最近，我有强烈的这种感觉，已经快忍不住了。”在意着豆原到底又会说出些什么的鹤房，接下来却听到了更加不得了的话，“从来没有过啊，明明一直都是喜欢女生的。”

“…………哈？？？”

传入耳中的风声时大时小，如此反复。因为本来躺在地上发着呆，所以鹤房也是好久后才听到那声音回过神来。他慢慢坐直身子瞪大眼睛看向一脸坦然的豆原，对方好像没觉得自己说了些什么令人惊掉下巴的发言，只是有些羞涩的挠着头耸耸肩，无奈地视线自然地转向了平静的天空。

“怎么回事哦，比我大的汐恩也不懂吗？哎…真是让人苦恼啊。”

不是不是，首先我完全不明白你这说的话是什么走向啊？？？

“你到底在说谁啊？同校的吗？还是…”

“你休学之后地区的舞蹈大赛就开始了。他作为我们学校舞蹈部的OB被请来做技术顾问。到现在有两个月了吧。咦，和你离家出走好像是差不多的时间？嘛~不认识也正常！”

“这个不是重点。重点是，你怎么就确定是对…一个，‘男人’，‘一见钟情’了？”

太奇怪了，今天什么日子啊？为什么我遇到的事一件比一件难应付啊。

短时间内谁也不想见了。家人，老师，甚至眼前这位陷入恋爱的高中生豆原一成kun。鹤房捂着脸低迷的想。他觉得今天的天气真的很奇怪，明明是暖和的午后，云层却已经开始泛灰了。似乎只是一个上午，好多事情都和这天气一样发生了天翻地覆的变化，让他一时间只觉得如坠梦中，难以承受。

“每次看到他都能感到指尖的震颤，身体里的每个细胞莫名沸腾。如果没能见到的那天就会像是被撕裂心肺一样的痛苦，那是一种，狂热的情绪…没办法形容的更好。反正，我越是见他这种感觉就越强烈。”

“…这样啊。不过第一次见面就陷入，听起来……好奇怪。”微风里，不带感情的冷硬声音在天台上响起，鹤房呼吸着清凉的空气下意识抬起手摸了把脸，“我也不太懂。不过总觉得，这种感觉很难说清楚倒是真的。”

“是吧！你也这么认为？！果然是之前有过经验？”豆原扭过了头，用惊喜又诧异的眼神打量着神色微妙的鹤房，黑色的眼睛里充满了跃跃欲试的兴致，“能告诉我吗？怎么做才能让那个人注意到我？汐恩的话，一定不会有被拒绝的时候吧！”

我为什么会那么自然的就接受了这家伙现在喜欢的是个男人的事实呢…而且他本人好像完全没有挣扎也接受了。

究其原因，难道是…自己心里似乎也有着那么一个人吗。

眼前忽然有些模糊，耳边的风声呼呼作响，鹤房仿佛看到了什么。他和川尻，他们俩见面永远都不会谈什么共有的话题，只是忠实自我的欲望借助对方的身体。他想起川尻一贯素着的脸，清晰干净的五官，有时又因为茫然而接近孩子气的神情，一瞬间很难把这个人在舞台上所向披靡的模样和平时联系起来。

川尻莲。在我这里总是保持温顺的一面，你累吗？

“虽然不能说是和你一样的情况，但我的确有点能理解了吧。”

看豆原完全没有开玩笑的表情，鹤房居然也开始琢磨这倒底是一种什么样的感情呢。虽然不太懂，却很想知道那个被豆原如此在意着的男人究竟是什么样子。在他眼里，豆原一直是个不可思异的存在。一眼看上去是那种毫无攻击性且乖巧懂事的男孩子，毫无浮华的伪装，但在某些时候又特别忠实于自己的感受，无论做什么都真实果决，从不拖泥带水。从另一种意义上来说，是个极度隐藏的my pace。

能让他陷入这种纠结的状态，实在不简单。

“你说说他是个什么样的人呢，哪里吸引你？”

“他啊…那可多了。一眼看过去，他的五官给人的感觉真的很舒服。虽然后面回忆起来，那最多只能说是端正的长相，也谈不上多震撼。但是很神奇，我的视线就是会一直追着他。”

鹤房又审视般地看着眼前的少年，他看到对方扭过去的脑袋黑发软软地塌下来，表情甚至称得上平静，和以前自己每次和他在舞蹈部做完第一轮热身后到处找水喝的懒散家伙没什么两样。但接下来对方那种说话语气极其虔诚的姿态和闪闪发光的眼神给他所带来的震慑感却是前所未有地强烈。鹤房突然想打断他，但他又想，都这种时候了又有什么用呢？他竟然没办法回答自己。

“光是看他给我们指导舞蹈动作那张冷酷认真的脸就已经能让我非常高兴了。他露出笑容的话，我也忍不住想要笑出来。我希望能和他说话，希望他能更关心我，希望他的眼睛里只有我。这种感觉，甚至连除我以外的任何男女接近他都让我心烦意乱。所以…所以我觉得自己真的是快到非常糟糕的状况了。”

这小子像是真的在苦恼了。有那么一瞬间，鹤房也不由自主的跟着认真思考起来。

喜欢这种感情，只要不说出口，就不会给任何人添麻烦，不会受到轻蔑。鹤房觉得，只要是藏在自己心里的话，不管有多么在意喜欢的人也是自己的自由。然而不知道为什么，现在在自己面前像是豆原这样真挚的告白，如果就那样装作什么都没发生的略过真的有点可惜。

他甚至觉得，豆原对那个人的心意和自己对川尻的产生了莫名一致的共鸣。

明明一开始对川尻说因为未来不确定所以只想保持身体关系不谈真感情的是自己，到头来完全没办法忍受把自己的心藏在别人永远找不到的地方，不给自己，也不给任何人的川尻的，居然也是自己。

或许这就是报应吧。

鹤房的心事是深沉的。有很多人说他没血没泪，当面的或者背后的。但那恐怕是因为，他只是觉得麻烦的人或事都不想接触，免得惹来更多的麻烦。单纯说美貌，川尻也并不是无可代替的。然而他身上那种似乎对一切都能接受对一切都能忍耐的气质，在明明不认识自己却还是能对陌生的他笑起来的瞬间，击中了他。他以前从来没有遇到过这样的人。出现的像是春天里的一场雪，蛰伏着，不动声色，毫无预兆，然而一旦到来就惊天动地。

他们真是完全不同的两种人，像是南极和北极。但吸引却难以抗拒。鹤房知道真心的喜欢上只有身体关系的人，这是最危险、是最愚蠢的，也从来没有想过自己会是这样一个傻瓜。哪怕避而不见，爱，恨，还有思念，仍然藕断丝连。

“哎呀真是，都是我一个人在说！”豆原见鹤房一直不做声只是眼睛发直的听他讲话，拔高的语调里有些委屈，“我，我也很挣扎的好么！完全不明白自己为什么会突然这样喜欢上一个只是见过几次面的年上男啊！你…”

“单恋并没有错，身为男人却爱上另一个男人也没有错。只不过……”

鹤房忽然觉得心里的感觉非常奇怪，耳朵里听着豆原的倾诉，却似乎好像自己有什么秘密被人窥见。他明白豆原不可能知道自己会对一个叫做川尻莲的男人也有着和他相似的情感。然而面无表情起身站着望向天台那边看不到头的风景的模样却还是异常暗淡，就好像在棒球比赛的赛场上燃烧得过于剧烈后只剩下了余灰。邈远得如同隔着山谷重峦，无言以对。

“越爱就越孤独，越爱…就越害怕。不如放弃这种心情回到一无所有的从前，会更好吧。”

那个时候。第一次见到川尻的那个夜晚。是当时光线的问题吗？鹤房想，那个人见自己靠在Fever的后巷蹲着不说话，就上前来搭腔。仔细看的话，透过过于宽松的衣服居然能隐约窥到对方的身体，那里似乎散发着热量，是充满活力的身体。就如同自己跳舞或是打棒球的时候一样，即使看起来是带着少年体态的纤细，但就是很有力，一点都不孱弱。

他是我曾经那么在意？或许甚至是现在…喜欢上了的人。就算确定不了他是不是也在意我，他也是我曾经最在意的人。

“你什么意思啊？说理解我，又要我放弃。我怎么听不懂？”

“因为太重了，而且没有存在的价值。爱就是这么回事吧。”

鹤房扭过头看着一脸莫名愣愣的盯着自己的豆原，突然很想笑。原来到头来…自己根本就和这家伙一样，在一条明知是错误的路上越走越远。

一成kun啊。

我和你，也没什么区别。

#

“想什么呢？”

大概是外面风大，玻璃窗被刮得哗啦哗啦的响。鹤房看了好一会儿才扭过头，双手撑在身体两侧，盯着慢慢朝自己走来的川尻陷入了沉默。

在川尻越走越近的空档里，他将前额的头发向后捋了一下。也许平时他做这个动作的时候总是很潇洒，然而现在却显得十分僵硬。直到那人终于走到离他不到一米的前方站定，他才好像觉得眩晕似的避开对方的目光低下了头，然后呼了一口气。

“叫你好几次都没反应，困了？那Shion去洗一洗就睡吧。”

就算还隔着一段距离，鹤房却能听见川尻清晰的呼吸声。这个人就连呼吸都那么细微，一副不愿意打扰别人的样子。没有对视的间隙里他在脑海中勾勒了一下川尻总是微笑，与人亲近，开朗的姿态。不自觉的想得越深，越觉得他大概永远也不能完全见识到这个人和自己坦诚相对的模样，不禁倔强的咬着嘴唇扭过头。

“或者，还觉得不累的话…”

房间里静的令人耳朵发痛，出其不意的，鹤房意识到后面有五根细长的手指抓了上来，那人从后面碰了碰他的肩膀。身体明显的抖了一下，他终于肯把视线移向不知什么时候坐到自己身边的川尻。

他看到男人长长软软的银白刘海覆盖住了光洁的额头，随着他靠近的动作微微晃动。灯光照在他柔嫩的脸颊上，也映在他低垂的睫毛上。

“……你想先做一次？”

他的呼吸轻轻的扫在鹤房侧脸上，整个人湿漉漉的散发出好闻的味道。应该是没有喝过头的身体和脸看起来却异常泛红。洗过澡后未干的发尖有水滴坠在地上，甚至听得到声响。刚才还持续清冷的空气骤然情欲翻涌，脑子里播放着之前陷入回想残留的片段，强烈的感觉震得鹤房一瞬间连呼吸都开始紊乱。

他反而觉得忐忑了起来，好像自己的无动于衷要求了什么过分的事情一样。其实鹤房答应和川尻一起回家的时候大概也并没有太强烈的那个意思，可是被这个男人紧紧的贴着，用湿润暧昧的三白眼一盯就立马受到了诱惑。对方肤色健康，手足修长，虽然一眼望过去有几分孩子气，但又不是娃娃脸的那种感觉。在这样暧昧的环境下，这样欲语还休地望着自己…鹤房忽然觉得耳朵里全部都是自己被放大的心跳声，连川尻后面说了什么都没听到。

他只感觉到湿热的手臂缠绕上了自己的腹部，那人的脸也蹭到了他的脖子后面，舌头湿漉漉地舔着他略显紧张的下巴。一开始还在控制，但是越来越忍耐不住。这下自己该怎么办，浑身冲动的因子让他只是略微迟疑了一两秒，再次深呼吸的时候整个人扭过身体，完全面向了川尻。他看到对方半张着水红的唇，微微探出的舌尖显得湿滑又色情。移动眼珠瞥过来的时候，湿润的眼睛在鹤房看来竟然有挑逗的味道。

“不要吗？”

“这可是你自找的。”

恶狠狠的打断他，鹤房再也压抑不住感情一般狠狠咬上他的嘴唇。愣了一秒的川尻被他撞得一下子倒在床上，接着便熟练的用双手捧起鹤房的脸柔顺的张开嘴，一边回应他深入的舌尖一边吃吃笑着。

“你好重哦…轻一点啦。”

“闭嘴。”

身体空前的燥热起来。鹤房扑上去继续用唇齿毫不留情的肆虐川尻柔韧的颈项，大大的手掌从衣服下摆伸入十分自然的就抚上了对方炙热的胸口。侵占的念头在燃烧，直到暂时放开川尻后他伸手把这人前额柔顺的银发往后抚去，让自己看清了那久违的眉目。几秒钟的凝视好像几个世纪那么漫长，他再次把自己的嘴唇凑了上去。他要把这个吻深入再深入，紧紧拥抱着让自己如此在意又若即若离的人，似乎无论怎样痴心交缠都会觉得不够。

真的要开始做了鹤房又还挺紧张的，把身下的人撩拨得眼前什么景象都快看不清了，还好意思撑起身子看下去对着川尻问他接下来还要不要继续。川尻被鹤房整个人牢牢的锁在那里，只是一脸迷乱缓慢的移动视线，仰起头把脖颈拉成漂亮的弧线，露出了充满犯罪气息的下颌。这样类似献祭的姿态，光是看就会热血沸腾。他想回答却因为鹤房按在乳尖的手一个用力张口又是细碎的呻吟，再怎么挣扎也觉得彼此紧贴的身体烧得愈发火热，无法纾解，只好用肢体语言叫鹤房别停下来。

因为两人做过太多次，所以鹤房的进入显得极其熟练而又顺利。川尻高低不一软绵的叫声全被他急迫的吻牢牢的堵着，自己这样霸道地占有他似乎男人看起来感觉也不坏，那双骨节修长的手也只是徒劳地环住他宽厚的肩膀，渐渐适应了两个人都能获得快感舒服到不行的节奏，他的双腿也缠自己缠得越来越紧。

“唔…！Shion…Shion！快…一点、用力一点啊……”

节奏缓慢温柔地侵入又退出似乎引起了川尻的不满，鹤房低头看了看两人结合的地方黏腻的液体大面积地进出，忽然在对方体内胀大的欲望一下子把川尻呼吸的节奏又打乱了，男人红红的眼睛瞬间流下液体，痛苦又渴求的可怜模样仿佛要窒息在这样的快感里。于是鹤房适时体贴地低头死死堵回了川尻随着自己加快速度的挺动而若隐若现的舌头，一手掐着他窄细的腰，一边动情的抚摸着对方湿了的银发全力前后推送。

“莲kun…莲kun…莲！呜嘶———不要这样夹我！”

“是…Shion弄得我…啊！太、太舒服了呜呜呜…嗯啊！……”

别说了。别再说了你这个笨蛋！

怜爱的拨开川尻因为汗水粘在一起的刘海，鹤房单手捏住对方的下巴强迫男人睁大眼睛看着他，又实在无法忍耐川尻那种恍惚到似乎下一秒就要高潮的表情，于是他下意识遮住了后者的眼睛加快了动作将人钉在身下。

情热追求的只是快乐，这一瞬间的鹤房开始有了这种或许会令人蔑视的想法。因为他无法否认，自己从来都拒绝不了川尻的邀约。把高傲的心放在一边的话，再也没有比遵从自己的本能更让人身心俱醉的事了。

丝绸般的布料、柔软的腰肢、顺直的头发全都染上了独属于川尻拥有魔力的结晶。大大的手不受控制更加用力的抓上男人的腰，迅速传递而来的电流使鹤房身体内部莫名其妙升出一股不知是沉重还是骚动的感觉，心脏也狂跳得分不清是不是自己的。在混乱和动摇之中的他脑子乱成一团，连听到对方在自己耳边低语了一句‘好像听到什么声音’都无法分辨真正的意义。

“Shion…你…等一下！手机…我的手机响了……”

快要翻腾出胸口的煎熬因为男人的低语和骤然响起的铃声迫使鹤房瞬间回神，危险却又和谐的空气第一时间冷却下来，他愣了好几秒才抬头望过去，“这么晚了，管它做什么？而且我们……”

“也许…有重要的事？你、让我……啊！不要突然用力啦！”

表情虽然冷淡，日光却很灼人。下方的人大概是有被烧焦的错觉，于是试图用手遮住脸，气闷的鹤房看川尻伸手胡乱摸着似乎是真的想要接电话，于是保持着结合的动作他一下子探过身子就抢到了对方放在枕边的手机。

“喂！Shion！别、别闹了！把手机给、呜！给我……不要动了你啊啊啊！”

“就算是在闹又怎么样？？？”手机被拿来按在躺着的川尻耳边，屏幕随着不间断的铃声一亮一暗闪动，鹤房没心思关心到底是谁打来的，只是用充满怒气的眼睛紧盯因为自己丝毫没有停歇的运动而气喘呼呼的川尻，愤愤的从齿间硬挤出几个字。

“你怎么这么坏？和我做的时候还想其他的事？有什么比我更重要的？”

真是脑子坏掉了。鹤房边质问川尻边在心里叹着气。心里想着鹤房汐恩你在说些什么鬼话实在输的太难看了吧。

浑身像是从被水里捞出来的川尻无力的瞟了眼不肯停下的鹤房，一只手搭上对方僵硬的肩，一边软软的央求，“不是、不是这样啦。Shion你别任性了，我只不过……”

“好。”鹤房捕捉到对方欲泣的神情，更加走火入魔的逼了过去，他分神看了眼还在闪动的手机，没等川尻反应过来就泄愤似的按下了接听键，“你要接是吧？我帮你。”

“Shion！？”第一时间想去阻止却已经来不及了。川尻愕然的看着鹤房拿着手机伸到自己面前，细长的眼睛里全是无措。边拼命的摇头，之前因为快感而堆积的泪水扑簌着就下来了。

“接通了，说吧。”

从没有像现在这一刻如此烦乱不安，鹤房只觉得他的内心犹如火在烧，却不得不装出若无其事的样子。他几乎从不任由感性冲动做事，同时也不想给别人带来困扰。但是现在…… 

川尻莲。你到底……除了身体还有哪里好。

光是骗人了。

「喂喂，是川尻桑吗？我是豆原。豆原一成，记得吗？这么晚打来很抱歉……」

-tbc-


End file.
